Various cleaning apparatuses are used in carding, including fiber retrievers such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,244, for removing dust, trash and short fibers in the area of the lickerin. The use of multiple carding rolls is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,914, wherein a number of rolls are provided for incrementally drafting the carded web. A front screen of the general type illustrated herein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,601.